Merry Christmas
by Jersey07
Summary: Adam se replonge dans l'ambiance de Noël. SLASH. Découle de ma fic "Your house", mais il ne faut pas l'avoir lue pour comprendre.


**_Thème :_**** Noel.**

**_Pairing :_**** Don/Adam avec des mentions de Smac, Shaylen (Sheldon/Haylen) et DL. **

**_Genre :_**** OS/ Adam's POV.**

**_Rating :_**** Tout public.**

**_Disclaimer :_**** Les personnages de CSI : NY appartiennent à CBS. Les personnages d'Ayleen McConey ,Killian Ross-Flack et Anthony Messer m'appartiennent. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fic.**

**_Notes :_**** Cette fic peut se rattacher à la suite de ma fic « Your House » mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci. **

**Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je repense à nos amis restés à New York, pas un jour sans que le regard de Don ne me rappelle les étendues d'eau de l'Hudson River ou du Réservoir de Central Park. Quelle ironie du sort que d'être mélancolique de New York, moi qui suis originaire de Phoenix. **

**C'est surtout lorsque la période de Noël approche que j'y repense sans cesse. Nous avons quitté les Etats-Unis il y a huit ans déjà, après que la vilénie de Sawyer l'a fait m'enlever et me torturer. Huit ans que l'angoisse s'est petit à petit dissipée et que les cauchemars se sont évanouis dans la brume Irlandaise. **

**J'ai le souvenir des tempêtes de neige qui balayent Gramercy Park, de ces flocons étincelants dont la chute sur le nez de notre fils nous faisait rire aux éclats. Nous étions retournés à New York l'année dernière, pour son septième anniversaire, afin qu'il puisse rencontrer nos amis et se fondre dans notre ancien univers. C'est le dernier Noël que Don et moi avons passé avec Ayleen avant que la fièvre ne l'emporte. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour nous avoir aimé tous les deux avec la même ardeur et nous avoir donné notre plus beau cadeau de Noël : notre fils, Killian. **

**Je regarde la dernière photo que nous avons prise ce jour-là, dans les locaux du laboratoire. Killian y est assis sur les genoux de Mac, déguisé en Père Noël pour l'occasion. Sheldon et Danny, déguisés en lutins sous le regard amusé de leurs femmes, entassent les cadeaux autour du sapin. Lindsay, son fils Anthony dans les bras, regarde Lucy s'amuser avec le train rutilant que lui a offert Don. Lorsque j'y réfléchis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment joué qu'à des jeux de garçon, au grand dam de sa mère qui redoutait de la voir devenir flic. **

**A l'heure où nous dégustons la bûche, Stella embrasse Mac à la commissure des lèvres, effaçant un peu de chocolat qui y est encore. **

**Je me souviens que lorsque je les regardais, je voyais combien le destin avait bien fait les choses. Stella et Mac étaient mariés et chefs du département, Danny et Lindsay accueillaient leur deuxième enfant, Sheldon et Haylen s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Je me souviens de la lueur de joie dans chacun de leurs regards. Et tout ceci n'avait pas de prix...**

**Je repose la photographie sur la cheminée lorsque j'entends Don rentrer de l'école avec Killian. Regarder notre fils me dégage de ma mélancolie. Mais si je peux duper un enfant, il n'en est pas de même pour mon mari qui me regarde avec une certaine inquiétude. S'il est vrai que la vie a transcendé toutes nos espérances, le goût de l'Irlande n'est plus le même depuis la mort d'Ayleen. **

**Mon regard se perd dans le feu de bois qui crépite dans la cheminée, puis se pose à nouveau sur la photographie. J'y croise le regard de Don qui m'enlace et je soupire lourdement, las et fatigué. **

**-'Qu'est-ce qui se passe bébé ?' me demande Don. Oh, il sait très bien à quoi je pense mais il veut que je le formule à haute voix.**

Killian s'approche de nous et je prends mon fils dans mes bras avec soulagement, détournant ainsi mes pensées et la conversation.

-'Qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné de beau ?' je lui demande alors qu'il me montre son crayonné fait en classe.

-'C'est toi, papa et moi et la grande Madame de fer de la maison'.

A ces mots, nos visages s'illuminent. L'Irlande nous a accueilli mais notre foyer, notre vie est à New York.


End file.
